Foxes of War
by Hawkeye B137
Summary: Naruto snaps out of his anger seeing his love lying in a puddle of her own blood "Kita!" the fox girl tried to smile through the pain as Naruto knelt by her side "Naruto... I... I love you..." OCxNaruto Rated T for violence and language
1. Dream Of Fire

**Foxes of war**

**Warning: **Rated T for swearing and violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way shape or form own Naruto or any of the characters from the show. Trust me, I wish that I did. All that I own are the characters that I myself created for the FanFic.

* * *

**Prologue**

War, it causes us to become something worse than humans, it makes us become demons. Hatred fostered between people all because they live in different places, blood spilled over worthless land. During these wars there became a myth that sprouted of a clan that was able to be one with nature in a way. The children were born with special abilities as they had the blood of shadow foxes in them. Children so strong that there were stories of children who could single handedly destroying villages. Soon they were known as the demon fox clan, only no one knew where they were at as they slowly disappeared.

Just like everything, the legend faded with time. Now few people even knew that there was such a clan that existed. The legend slowly dwindled and as it did, so did the secret clan. Over the generations the power was forgotten, the children did not learn of their mighty strength. Now with the clan reduced to almost nothing they split up and went to different villages to live.

Growing up these kids had the most hardship as they struggled to be accepted in today's world of ninjas and war. Our story starts out in the life of a young girl, where she struggles to become a strong ninja in the middle of a raging war.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dream Of Fire**

_A young girl silently lies in the grass with her hands back behind her head in a relaxed position. The tall grass swayed softly around her as the light breeze moved through the night air. With the sound of rustling grass around her she could feel that something was wrong. People were moving through the grass in a stealthy manor by the sound of it, the enemy must be attacking by night._

_"Fools..." She quietly muttered as she listened to the direction they were headed before crawling on her hands and knees through the grass till she was behind them._

_One stopped for a second looking around as if he heard something "What was that?" His comrade looked at him what a questioning look in his eyes "What was what?" The first man shrugged it off "We need to hurry"_

_Upon the ninja saying that the farthest ninja in back was suddenly yanked down by the throat into the grass. The girl swiftly brought out her kunai as she slit the ninja's throat open. She ripped off the man's mouth cover to find that the man was a member of a neighboring village. It was worse than that; he was the father of her childhood friend._

_The men had all heard their buddy go down and instantly threw their kunai at where the man had fallen. The girl leapt from her spot and high into the air before coming down on another man and slammed her kunai into his chest._

_As soon as the man toppled to the ground she took off running through the grass as fast as she could towards the village. The man who had first heard the noise drew his kunai "Stop her!! She's headed to warn the village!!" The men then proceeded to chase after her and throw kunai at her._

_Once she got to the path a ninja caught up with her and grabbed her by the waist "Well, if it isn't Kita." He put his other hand over her mouth as he looked at the others "Let's make her watch the village burn before we kill her." One piped up before the captor shook his head "We make her watch and then keep her captive." The men agreed as they went through the sleeping village and began setting everything on fire._

_Kita tried struggling to get away but her strength didn't match that of her captor. Slowly everything faded to black as she began to wake up from her memory. She awoke in a makeshift bed in a worn down house, the refuge that she resided in._

**--**

Sitting up she could see by the sun shining through the holes in the roof that it was midday. A 13 year old boy walked into the house with a proud look on his face "Happy birthday Kita!! I brought breakfast!" He announced before dropping a sack which he opened to reveal a bunch of food.

Kita sighed softly as she looked at the food then him "I thought we agreed that you would stop stealing food."

The boy folded his arms and looked away with a defiant look on his face "I never agreed to that." He looked at her sternly "Plus it's your birthday! We should be celebrating!"

The girl's features saddened as she remembered that fact "That is today, isn't it?"

The boy grew concerned as he sat down next to her "Kita, you need to forget the past and move forward. All of that happened two years ago, the country isn't at war anymore."

Kita sighed softly as she nodded and got up "Alright then, if we are going to start new lives then we should go to the konoha, The Village hidden in the leaves."

**End of Chapter 1**

* * *

**Next Time: "Let's call it a date"**

Naruto looked up at the sky before pointing lazily at a cloud "That one looks like pervy-sage. That one over there looks like Sasuke when he's constipated." He chuckled a moment at his own comment "Man, these clouds can look like anything, can't they?"

Kita smiled softly while watching the same sky "Yep, they can"

The knuckleheaded ninja looked at her with a pure smile "We should hang out tomorrow, that's if you want to." Kita nodded softly "Sure. Let's call it a date."

**Don't miss it!!**


	2. Let's Call It a Date

**Field:** Welcome!! Today I'm going have Kita introduce our chapter!!

**_Kita_:** When did this happen?

**Field:** When I said, so talk!

**_Kita_:** Alright… **/clears throat/** Marriage, marriage is what brings us together today…

**Field:** Dude, what are smoking and where can I get some?

_**Kita:**_ Ask Naruto…

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own the characters that I make. There, it has been said!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – "Lets call it a date"**

A soft breeze blows on the curtains in naruto's apartment as he slowly stalks over to his fridge, looking inside he tried to decide between leftover ramen from last night and leftover pizza from two days ago. He looked at both for a minute before grabbing the ramen before shutting the fridge; He grabbed a set of chopsticks from the table and sat down on his bed. Pausing for a moment he looked at the picture of his team, it was a reminder of his vow to bring Sasuke back to the village. Looking back at his ramen he slowly proceeded to eat, Things were never the same after sasuke left. It left naruto wishing that he would be suddenly waken up by sasuke and told that he slept too long.

Every morning it was the same routine, the same sad feelings as he saw the picture. After he was done eating he put his jacket on and made his way out the door. The sun beamed down with no mercy on the boy as he left the dark apartment, he almost hated the sun for how cruel it was.

While stretching he heard someone shouting so he turned and looked at where it was coming from to see a 13 year old boy running with a wallet in his hands from an older man. The man seemed to be shouting "Thief!! Stop you little brat!!" as he chased tirelessly after the kid.

Making a quick decision naruto jumps from the balcony type walk way and landed in front of the boy "You shouldn't take stuff that isn't yours." Naruto announced as the boy stopped to avoid hitting him. With a quick action the boy throws the wallet into naruto's face before jumping over him and running again.

The wallet had nailed naruto in the face causing him to slam onto the ground seeing as how the wallet was thrown with extreme force. As he twitched on the ground in pain the man comes to a stop and helps him up "Thank you for getting my wallet back." Suddenly naruto recognized him; he was the man who owned the ramen shop.

Naruto simply rubbed the back of his head in slight humility "Heh... It was nothing." The man tucked his wallet away with a smile "Ya know what, how bout you come over to my shop so that I can treat you to a bowl of ramen. It's the least I can do to thank you. What do ya say?"

This kind of stunned naruto as he didn't really do all that much to help the man, but he couldn't pass up free ramen "Sure, that'd be great!" He answered enthusiastically with a smile on his face until he noticed that his frog purse was missing. With a frown he looked off where the boy had went off to knowing that he would find the boy later.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Kita sat on the roof of a building peering down at the passing people, her red hair swaying softly in the breeze. Her deep green eyes observed every movement the passerbys made. It was noticeable that the hidden leaf village was that of a relaxed place, a place where no one was worried about a war suddenly starting.

Her friend jumped onto the roof next to her and sat down "This place is pretty fun! What should we do today?" Kita looked at him with a very unamused look knowing that he had been getting into trouble "Toki... You stole something again, didn't you?"

Toki looked offended as he handed her the small frog purse "It was the guy's fault" He then explained what happened and how the boy got in his way before Kita sighed softly while looking at the purse "What does the kid look like?"

Hearing her ask that he snatched the purse away as if she had taken it from him "I'm not giving it back!" He said trying to hide it behind his back. She Looked back at the people below "You need to return it to it's rightful owner." She said that before looking at him once more "I mean it."

Toki slowly let out a sigh as he handed her the frog purse "He is wearing orange pants, an orange and black pants and he has yellow hair..." Hearing the description of the victim she stands up and jumps off of the roof before seeking out the boy that she needed to apologize to for Toki.

Soon after a little bit of walking she was able to find the boy in a ramen shop eating happily. She paused for a moment before she walked to the stool next to him and sat down "Please forgive my comrade for what he did earlier. Toki grew up on the streets, he doesn't know anything different." She paused for a moment looking down at the purse in her lap before handing it to a stunned Naruto with a smile "oh, I'm Kita, you are?" She asked as she offered her hand in greetings.

Naruto nodded as he accepted his frog purse back and then shook Kita's hand with a firm grip "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" He said with a big grin on his face.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Somehow Kita found herself lying in the grass next to Naruto while staring up at the clouds. It was pretty fun to just forget about life and observe nature.

Naruto looked up at the sky before pointing lazily at a cloud "That one looks like pervy-sage. That one over there looks like Sasuke when he's constipated." He chuckled a moment at his own comment "Man, these clouds can look like anything, can't they?"

Kita smiled softly while watching the same sky "Yep, they can"

The knuckle headed ninja looked at her with a pure smile "We should hang out tomorrow, that's if you want to." Kita nodded softly "Sure. Let's call it a date."

**End of chapter 2**

* * *

**Next time: Beautiful Eyes**

"Hey Kita? Do you know that you have beautiful eyes?" Naruto asked with a decent amount of confidence in his voice.

She looks at him with confusion written on her face _Huh? Beautiful eyes?_ "What makes you say that?"

"When you smile, you can see the glimmer of light in your eyes. It makes you look like a queen." Naruto answered in a romantic tone.

**Don't miss it!**


	3. Beautiful Eyes

A/N Thank you for all those who have been reading my story, I hope you continue to enjoy it. And if you decide to review or ask questions in reviews I will answer them in every chapter.

To **Hakkyou no Yami: **I'm glad that you are enjoying the direction of my story, just for you I have made a 3rd chapter. Well, not really but I'll randomly dedicate this one to you because you are special like that for being first to review. Here's to you((and all of the rest of my viewers))

* * *

_**Field:**_ **/dances to the numa numa song while waiting for Kita to show up./**

**Naruto:** **/shuts the music off/** What'cha doing?

_**Field:**_ Uhh… Nothing…What are you doing here?

**Naruto:** Well… Kita didn't want to come so I volunteered to come for her.

_**Field:**_ Oh… Well then, let's get started. Can you handle it?

**Naruto:** Yep! **/Looks at script and clears his throat/** Today you will get the pleasure of reading how the moon is made of… cheese? Field, Is this really the script?

_**Field:**_ …

**Naruto:** I thought that you weren't the type to play jokes…

**Toki:** **/walks in with real script/** Well, let's watch and see how the love between Kita and Naruto grows right before I kill Naruto for taking away my girlfriend!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!

**Naruto:** We'll see about that you scoundrel!!

**Toki:** **/Holds up thumb/** I killed a man, with this thumb!!

_**Field:**_ Break it up you two!! Enjoy Chapter 3 while I get these two away from each other!!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!! It was said

* * *

**Chapter 3: Beautiful Eyes**

Toki slowly walked the streets in a bit of anger, it just didn't add up to him how Naruto could get a date after the first time meeting Kita. He had been eavesdropping on Kita's conversation with Naruto when he heard Naruto invite Kita on a date. Worries went through his mind of Kita's safety, only he knew what the fox girl had in her. Heck, he saw it first hand when Kita protected him while in a blind rage.

Not only that but Naruto hasn't known her for more than a day and he is already dating her. _'It's not fair… I've been her best friend for years and all I've gotten is lectures about being better…'_ He thought as he headed out into a forested area.

The thief clenched his fists tightly as he thought of Kita smiling while holding Naruto's hand. Suddenly he threw a punch at a nearby three and shattered the trunk into splinters and pieces "That Bastard!!" He shouted as he watched the upper part of the tree fall in front of him.

A single tear rolled down his face as he sunk to his knees "Kita is my fox… He can't have her…" He muttered under his breath while looking at a few ants scurrying around. Taking his hand over them he squished one with his thumb "I'm going to kill him." Toki said darkly as he looked at the dead ant that lay squished on the ground.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWM**

A soft sigh escaped Kita's mouth as she watched Naruto walk off, he seemed nice enough that maybe he could let her and Toki stay at his place for a few days. She really didn't want to impose but he had said that if she ever needed something then she should tell him "uh… Naruto, wait!!" She called to him before freezing up as he turned around "What is it? Are you okay?" He asked not expecting her to suddenly call out to him.

Kita looked at the ground in an embarrassed fashion before looking back up at him "Well, I… My friend and I don't have a place to stay…" It was hard to say it but she knew that she had to ask, she didn't want Toki to steal any money to get a room at the Inn.

With a smile naruto gave her an answer that she would never forget "Don't worry, I'll let you guys stay at my place for a bit. Is that fine with you?" He said offering hospitality to his newly acquired friend.

A grateful smile spread across Kita's face at hearing what he had to say, She was worried that he would say no. At that moment Naruto noticed something about Kita that not many people have noticed about her.

"Hey Kita? Do you know that you have beautiful eyes?" Naruto asked with a decent amount of confidence in his voice.

She looks at him with confusion written on her face _Huh? Beautiful eyes?_ "What makes you say that?"

"When you smile, you can see the glimmer of light in your eyes. It makes you look like a queen." Naruto answered in a romantic tone and a bright smile beaming on his face.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMW**

Naruto tossed a sleeping bag to Toki as he worked on getting all of the sleeping arrangements organized. He figured that he and toki could sleep on the floor while Kita would sleep on Naruto's bed. Naruto then handed Toki a one man foam mattress as he looked towards the kitchen where Kita was cooking food.

Toki on the other hand wouldn't stop glaring at Naruto over the fact that they both liked Kita. Finally he let it go and set his makeshift bed in the corner of the room and rolled the sleeping bag out on it "So naruto… I noticed that you are harboring the kyuubi, the nine-tailed demon fox. Interesting trait if you ask me." He said as he broke the silence that loomed over them.

Naruto looked at the thief with a surprised look "How'd you find that out? One of the villagers tell you how much of a demon that I am?" Naruto asked in slight annoyance to the fact that someone would tell a total stranger.

With a soft laugh, toki looked over at Naruto with a smug look on his face "No, they didn't tell me anything. I can see it, the Kyuubi's hatred is looming over you. I wouldn't say that it's protecting you, but… More like it's keeping you from dying as it eats away at you." Naruto seemed stunned by what was said about his demon, he almost didn't accept what Toki said.

Silence grew in between them as they simply stared at each other until Kita finally walked in "Come eat you guys" She announced knowing that something wasn't right between the two boys "And toki, you be nice to Naruto. Is that understood?"

The dark haired boy nodded with a smile, still looking at naruto "Don't worry, Naruto and I are going to become great friends in no time. Won't we Naruto?" Not wanting Kita know what was going on naruto nodded in agreement "Yep, that right. Really close, friends." The two exchanged death glares before going to the table for food, There was hatred brewing between them and if they weren't careful then someone might get hurt.

**End of chapter 3**

* * *

**Next Time: Time to Kill **

"Why the hell did you do that?! That man was doing nothing wrong!!" Naruto shouted at Toki in anger after seeing the boy kill a ninja that had done nothing.

Toki turned around with blood speckled on his his face "He was about to kill kita!! How is that not wrong?! Tell me that, fox boy!!"

**Don't miss it!!**


	4. Time to Kill

**Field:** Yay!! We are onto our third chapter!! Today the reviewers decide the fate of toki!!

**Toki:** **/Puppy dog eyes/** Please be kind! I don't want to die!

**Field:** Here's what will happen if there are no reviews: Toki will be captured by the Ninja and given Chinese water torture. Then they will put him in a room with no doors or windows, all it has is white walls and 1 red dot. The dot will slowly drive him crazy until he begins to talk to it. It will talk back and first it will ask him to cut his arm. Second it will ask him to cut leg, third it will ask him to rip his hair out, then it will command him to commit suicide.

**Toki: ****/sniffles/** PLEASE REVIEW!! PLEASE!!

**Field:** Shut up! you brought this upon yourself!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, just the characters that I made for my story.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Time to kill**

Kita shivered slightly as the cold air sank into the skin on her arms. She had been walking around aimlessly for about 2 hours in the moonlight because she couldn't sleep. It was funny because after they ate dinner the two boys crashed on their own mats, she never saw Toki fall asleep so easily. The two were total opposites in the way that they dealt with their feelings, Naruto seemed to mask his problems where Toki would resort to violence. Maybe that was why she was falling for naruto, but then again before dinner they were talking about Naruto harboring the nine-tailed fox.

Many of the captive shinobi years ago called her a fox demon but she didn't understand what that meant or how it had anything to do with naruto. It didn't add up until she remembered Toki's comment from when he first met her…

--

Toki stood as he put his hand to his head "ugh…What the hell are you?" He asked as he saw the outline of a fox around Kita. She shrugged as she picked up her weapons and wiped the blood off of them "I'm me I guess…"The boy squinted as he stared at her before his eyes widened "I-I've heard of your kind before, It's a legend that my told me. You are the last of your kind." He explained slightly to Kita "A rare fox"

--

She pondered on this thought for a moment until she came upon a conclusion "We're both a type of Fox, that's it."

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Naruto forced his sleepy eyes open as he woke up, getting out of bed he wandered to the kitchen to make food but found that it was already made. There was eggs, bacon and pancakes on the table as well as the fact that the table was seated for three. He was confused for a second at how the food was even there considering they weren't in his house "Kita, what's all this?" He asked looking to the girl who stood making the last few pancakes.

She turned to him with a smile "breakfast, now go wake up Toki." Naruto couldn't help but to stare at the food "But, I didn't have any of these items to cook…"

Kita kept her focus on the food while she flipped the pancakes "This morning I went to the grocery store and talked them into letting me work there. I did some cleaning for them and with the money I got I was able to get items for breakfast."

With a quick nod naruto went to go wake Toki up, then came back in with the dark haired boy at his heals. During breakfast Naruto and Toki kept exchanging glares at each other not really talking at all. Finally there was a loud knock on the door before finally Naruto went and opened it to see Sakura "Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked slightly shocked at how distressed she looked.

The pink hair girl took a deep breath "well, it's about Sai." Sudden concern waved over naruto at hearing the name of one his teammates "What happened?" Sakura kind of blushed a bit as she held up her left hand for naruto to see the ring "He asked me to marry him and…" Naruto was dumbfounded at this, sai had been dating sakura for awhile. But sai had a hard time understanding the basics of women and life in general "And?"

The pink haired ninja blushed as she looked at the floor "Well, I said yes…" A surprised yell came from the kitchen as naruto was about to reply. They both looked towards the kitchen in shock, Sakura blinked for a moment "who was that?"

Naruto marched into the kitchen to find toki on the floor from falling out of his chair and Kita giggling. Sakura walked in as well and went over to Kita "I don't think that we've met, I'm Sakura" With a smile Kita shakes the hand of the pink-headed girl "I'm Kita, Nice to meet you." She notices the ring on Sakura's finger "Who's the lucky man?" Kita asked hoping that she wouldn't say naruto was.

Sakura giggled as she lightly blushed again "His name is Sai, he's my teammate. I wasn't expecting him to ask me to marry him. It was so cheesy, yet so romantic.

Toki was busy getting lectured on not leaning back in the chairs while the girls were talking until sakura said that she had to go "Sai is waiting for me, we are going to go get something to eat. See ya guys!" She happily pranced out of the house closing the door behind her.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

After breakfast Naruto had changed into different clothes as he was actually going on a date and didn't want to wear the nasty orange. The fox boy now sported a black pair of shorts, and a black t-shirt, which had a red swirl on the back of it. As kita saw it she couldn't help but to smile "You know, you look better in black than you do in orange."

Naruto was about to say something when he was interrupted by Toki "Yeah, it brings out your inner asshole." A glare from naruto caused the dark haired boy to laugh until kita glared at him. Then the thief shrugged his shoulders "It looks okay…"

With that out of the way Toki was left alone while the two went on their date, something didn't feel right. He shrugged it off and laid down on his makeshift bed before falling asleep.

--

_Toki looked around from the treetops while looking for somebody when he spotted Kita with Naruto. But it wasn't like the usual, this time they were on the run from the village for some reason. Catching the glimpse of another person's chakra made him anxious about the whole situation, quickly he leapt from the top of the tree and dropped down behind the pursuer and sliced the man's back open._

_The jonin shrieked in pain as he turned and tried to hit the attacker only to find him not there. Toki dropped down in front of the ninja and cleanly slit his throat. The body fell to the ground as Naruto came running with kita "Toki! What hap… pened?"_

_Naruto became quiet for a minute as he saw that the man Toki killed was one of the teaching jonin that resided in the village "Why the hell did you do that?! That man was doing nothing wrong!!" Naruto shouted at Toki in anger after seeing the boy kill a ninja that had not done anything to deserve this._

_Toki turned around with blood speckled on his his face "He was about to kill kita!! How is that not wrong?! Tell me that, fox boy!!" The air between the two was dead quiet before he heard kita's voice "Hey silly, time to wake up."_

--

The boy's eyes opened to see Kita sitting next to him "You've been sleeping all day, are you feeling alright?" She asked as she put her hand to his forehead. Toki shrugged slightly "I feel fine, I was just tired when you left." That was when naruto walked into the room "Man, you're worse than me when it comes to sleeping!" Naruto said jokingly to Toki.

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Next time: No more time for mistakes**

Kita looked at the ground in sadness knowing that this was all her fault, if she hadn't come this wouldn't have happened. Naruto threw a bunch of clothes into his backpack before zipping it shut and looking through the blinds "We've got to go out the back window, almost every jonin in the village is out there"

Kita looked up at him "It's me they're after, not you. I'll stay here." Naruto shook his head "Don't do it kita! They'll kill you." The fox girl turned to the door with a tear running down her face "This is all my fault, I should have never come here." That was when Naruto put his arms around her lovingly "Kita, I love you. Please come with me." The blonde ninja pleaded with her before that was a sudden banging on the door. Kita let a soft sigh out before looking at him "I have an idea."

**Don't miss it!**


	5. Intermission: behind the scenes

**Toki****: /Waits impatiently for the results/** and? Did anyone review? Am I free to go?

**Field****: /Looks over the email/** I don't know… so far no one has reviewed…

**Toki****: /jaw drop/ **You guys are mean!! You're going to let her do this to me?!

**Field****: **Well… apparently the readers don't like you…

**Toki****:** Field! I have an idea!! Give the death sentence to Kita or naruto and the readers will gladly review!!

**Field****: **good point… **/thinks for a minute/** I like that idea! Alright!! If you readers don't review then kita will get the death sentence!! But then sadly the story will be over… You guys are all deciding the fate of this story!!

* * *

**Disclaimer -** I don't own naruto. just my characters and foxes of war.

* * *

**Intermission – Behind the scenes**

Kita puts her hands on her hips defiantly as a 20 year old woman talks to her "You've got to be kidding me!! All of that just for reviews?! You know what, maybe I should quit!!"

The lady hands her a piece of paper that shows that if Kita leaves the stories then she will cease to exist "You can't or you will disappear into nothing." Kita snatches the paper away from the woman and reads it over in annoyance.

"What about naruto? What happens to him?" Kita asked as she handed the paper back to the woman. Taking the paper back she laughed "Field didn't make naruto, thus he will live on in Manga, anime and fanfics."

Stalking off kita went to Naruto's apartment to tell him the news. Getting in there she found Toki and Naruto playing chess at the dining room table "You guys hear about the latest development?" She asked as she walked over and moved toki's bishop for him.

Naruto looked up shaking his head slightly "Not really, is field making a second story?" Kita laughed at his question before pulling out a slip of paper and showing it to him "She claims that if people don't review then she is going to slowly kill us." She answered in a very grumpy tone.

After moving his pawn and taking Toki's horse he looked at the paper "But… what's the point of that?!" He asked as Kita shrugged.

A chuckle from toki made the two look over at him "What's so funny you asshole?!" Naruto said standing up and shouting at the dark haired boy. "Well, she figures people like you two better than me so she decided to change the death role."

Kita grabbed the collar of his shirt and lifted him off the chair "It was originally you?! You bastard!!" She threw him straight out of the closed window, breaking the glass with his head. Toki lay 50 feet from the apartment with crew gathering around to see if he is okay.

The fox girl leaned out the window shouting at the kid "I'm gonna kill you!! Don't you ever come back in here again!!" When she turned to naruto she could see a surprised look on his face "You aren't going to throw me out the window are you?" at that she shook her head and went to go take a shower before the next chapter.

**End of intermission**


	6. No Time For Mistakes

**Field:** Well, it seems that Kita and naruto are finally off the hook.

**/both kita and naruto let out a relieved sigh/**

**Kita:** Does that mean that you got reviews?

**Field:** **/Does a thumbs up/** Yep! I did! But… Toki is still gonna die because no one reviewed on his chapter…

**Naruto:** **/Jumps for joy/** YAY!! He such a criminal…

**Field:** His fate was half decided by a reviewer.

**Toki:** **/cries in a corner/** You guys are so mean…

* * *

To **ZombieBlood **– Um, no the OC/naruto/OC thing does not mean that he will have multiple girlfriends. I was testing out different ways to catch people's attention… Yeah, I know, I play dirty cause I actually wasn't planning on killing Naruto and Kita off cause I knew that someone would tell me not too. Thanks for your review!! And about toki's attitude, that is how my ex-boyfriend was. So, I'm using people from my real life… wait, I have a life?

To **Paul Evans** – Yeah for the most part kita doesn't like Toki in that sense, He's more like that obnoxious little brother. So, not to worry, I wouldn't do anything like that. Thanks for the review dude!

* * *

**Disclaimer -** I know you all hate it but basically I don't own naruto, just my characters. Get over it, move on with your life… j/k

* * *

**Chapter 5 – No time for Mistakes**

The early morning sun rose just above the trees allowing sunlight to trickle down onto Kita's face. The sun was bright, yet warm; The birds were cheerful, yet annoying and the grass was soft, yet cold. _Wait? Grass?!_ Kit's eyes shot open as she sat up and looked around at where she was. She was out in a small wooded area for some reason _That's odd…_ she thought as she surveyed the surroundings _Didn't I go to sleep in Naruto's bed? _ Suddenly something beside her moved and she looked over to see Naruto to see him curled up next to her.

_That's right, we had to escape Konoha last night… _She put her hand on Naruto's head as she watched the blonde sleep silently while she remembered how she got to this point.

--

**The Day Before**

--

Just like normal Kita had gone to work early in the morning before coming back and making breakfast for her friends. She was starting to like life being like this, all except for when toki and Naruto Bickered with each other. While helping kita clean up the dishes from breakfast he heard a knock on the door "I'll be right back" he told her as he walked to the door.

Toki heard the door as well and looked carefully through the blinds to see a bunch of Shinobi outside. With a quick realization he ran to the door and stopped Naruto from opening it "Naruto wait!!" He said while standing in between naruto and the door.

Clueless as to what was going on he tried to shove Toki out of the way "Would you quit it?!" He demanded before getting smacked on the head by Toki "OW!! WHAT THE HELL WA…" Naruto's shouting was silenced by Kita putting her hand over his mouth "Shhh…" She softly quieted the boy as she turned him around to face her "There's a whole bunch of Shinobi outside and they don't look very friendly." She glanced at the door as the knocking turned to banging.

"Can I take my hand off of your mouth or are you going to yell again?" She asked quietly and when naruto shook his head she took her hand off. The three went over to the window and listened to the disturbance "… they aren't there?" "They are!! I heard somebody yelling inside!!" "What should we do then?!" "Break the door down!!" to which most of the men screamed "yeah!!" in unison. The three exchanged looks between each other "The Door!!" They took off back to the door and started barricading it with everything that they could find in the house.

Out of no where toki used a transformation technique and turned into Kita "I know who they're after" The kita copy said "Naruto! Is there a back window?!" The blonde nodded in confusion "Alright then, I'll distract the ninja while you get Kita out of here!! Do it now!!" The fake Kita demanded before going back into the kitchen and jumping out the window.

The copy ran through the Ninja away from the apartment, as he was hoping most of the ninja followed him thinking it was kita. Thinking that all of the ninja followed naruto grabbed his pack and got together a bunch of clothes as well as food knowing they wouldn't be back.

Kita looked at the floor in sadness knowing that this was all her fault, if she hadn't come this wouldn't have happened. Naruto threw a bunch of clothes into his backpack before zipping it shut and hearing more banging on the door "We've got to go out the back window, they won't notice us."

Kita looked up at him "It's me they're after, not you. I'll stay here." Naruto shook his head now realizing that she matched the description of a missing ninja that he had read about "Don't do it kita! They'll kill you." The fox girl turned to the door with a tear running down her face "This is all my fault, I should have never come here." That was when Naruto put his arms around her lovingly "Kita, I love you. Please come with me." The blonde ninja pleaded with her, before Kita let a soft sigh out and looked at him "I have an idea."

Naruto heard the ninja attempting to climb through the window "Shadow clones…" they both whispered at the same time. Naruto made two shadow clones and had one transform to look like Kita "Alright, Let's move out." He told her softly before they made their way to the back window. The clones went to the window and followed suit with Toki except they ran the opposite direction pulling the remaining Shinobi with them.

Getting out to the forest kita and Naruto noticed that they were being followed. Someone had seen through the distraction, though Toki soon dealt it with it by attacking the jonin, after a couple minutes the jonin was lying face first in the dirt. Naruto turned around running to toki but stopped seeing the familiar jonin at the dark haired boy's feat "Why the hell did you just kill him?! He wasn't attacking us!!"

"He's not dead!! I only wounded him!!" Toki wiped his bloody kunai off on his shirt "We don't have time for this." Kita stopped next to Naruto and saw the ninja on the ground as naruto rolled the ninja over "Shit!! Toki if he dies I'm gonna kill you!!" Naruto said angrily to toki.

The thief was twirling the kunai on his finger with a whatever kind of attitude "He should learn to defend him..." Toki was cut short as two kunai embedded themselves in his back. He turned to the attacker throwing his kunai only to get hit with three shurrikens in the chest. He collapsed to the ground in massive pain "Toki!!" The fox girl ran to the side of her friend to find a forth ninja star embedded in his lower throat.

Naruto saw in horror as his rival fell to the ground, looking at the attacker he saw shikamaru walking towards them with a cold look on his face. The fox boy stood up pointing to his so called friend "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?!" Naruto shouted in anger trying to keep himself from running at Shikamaru. The jonin stopped walking while looking at Naruto "I'm following orders. If you'll notice, Your friend just killed a leaf ninja." His voice was cold as he spoke.

Kita let the tears stream down her face as Toki looked up as her "Kita, I... I always... Loved you..." he said in his last few breaths "Live for... me..." Kita clenched her fists as she looked up at Shikamaru with hate and tears in her eyes. As she growled at him it was easy to see that she had fangs, With a demon look in her eyes she stood up "I'm gonna kill you!!"

**End of chapter 5**

* * *

**Next time: Next stop, Suna**

Gaara rolled his eyes slightly at the comment "Don't forget that You aren't without flaws either." At that Naruto sighed softly "Yeah, anyway I was hoping we could stay here for a few days…" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Tapping his finger for a second Gaara watched Naruto's actions "what did you do this time?" Naruto blinked for a second "What makes you ask that?" Naruto asked nervously before Gaara pointed to his outfit "You have blood all over your clothes."

**Don't miss it!**


	7. Next stop, Suna

**Kita: /cries in a corner/**

**Naruto:** Field!! This is all your fault!! You made her cry!! I'm gonna kill you!!

**Field:** you wanted him dead, as well as some of the readers

**Naruto:** yeah but you killed him in front of her!!

**Field:** True, it is my fault

**Naruto:** Can I kill you?

**Field:** No, I'm not part of the story

**Naruto:** Damn it!!

* * *

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own naruto, just my characters._

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Next stop, Suna**

Naruto checked the jonin's pulse while looking at shikamaru "You idiot!! He isn't dead yet!!" Shikamaru shrugged slightly at naruto's comment "Could have told me that sooner" He looked over at kita as her appearance began to change "What the hell?"

The fox girl looked up at shikamaru with blood lust showing in her red demon eyes, she began growling deeply showing her new fangs "I'm going to kill you!!" She suddenly took off running at him with massive speed preparing to punch him in the face.

Naruto grabbed the back collar of her shirt and pulled backwards as hard as he could to stop her "Kita!! No!!" "Naruto!! Let go of me!!" He managed to keep her from attacking as he yanked her back and the two began running down the path. Shikamaru watched them run away before walking to the wounded Jonin, He quickly grabbed the ninja and took him to hospital.

**--**

**The day after**

**--**

Kita watched Naruto's sleeping form in sadness, Tears began to well up in her eyes as the image of toki dying played over in her head. Naruto opened his eyes slightly before looking at Kita, Looking away he felt the feeling of things being all his fault.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Arriving at the Gates of Suna naruto took Kita to the Kazekage's office to speak with Gaara. The boy knocked slightly before simply walking into the office to find Gaara working on paperwork. The red head tore his gaze away from his paperwork to see Naruto walk in with some girl "Who's she?" He asked looking at Kita.

Naruto sat down in the chair nest to Gaara's desk "Her name is Kita, don't worry she's a friend." He looked over at Gaara's paperwork "You really need to work on your signature. And you need to…" He got interrupted by Gaara "Your point is?" To which naruto gave a simple response "Flaws"

Gaara rolled his eyes slightly at the comment while noticing the blood that was on his outfit "Don't forget that you aren't without flaws either." At that Naruto sighed softly "Yeah, anyway I was hoping we could stay here for a few days…" He said rubbing the back of his head.

Tapping his finger for a second Gaara watched Naruto's actions "what did you do this time?" Naruto blinked for a second in surprise "What makes you ask that?" Naruto asked nervously before Gaara pointed to his outfit "You have blood all over your clothes." Naruto looked down inspecting his jacket thoroughly "shit!!" He exclaimed trying to rub off the stained blood.

Gaara's field of vision moved to the silent girl "Kita is it?" She nods slightly to his question "So, you're the missing ninja that everybody is freaking out about?" He didn't receive a response but he could tell from the way she looked down at the floor that he was right. Letting out a soft sigh he looked back to naruto "How long?" The fox boy looked up at his friend with confusion "What?"

"How long did you want to stay here?" Gaara lengthened his question knowing that naruto didn't understand. "Well… for a week at least…" Naruto said trying to think it over "After that I'm not quite sure what we might do." Gaara sighed softly looking back to Kita "You two can stay in Suna for as long as you want granted there will be no fighting."

Naruto brightened up at that "Are you serious?" At that moment Temari walked in the room but stopped seeing Naruto and Kita "I wasn't aware Naruto was bringing a friend with him."

Naruto walked to kita and began to lead her out until gaara's voice stopped them "Naruto, I expect you to explain the full situation to me later." At that naruto gave a solemn nod then left.

Temari watched him leave then looked at Gaara "Do you really think it's safe to have those two in the village?" She asked before her sibling turned and looked out the window "She doesn't seem to be a threat, also she isn't a typical person." Temari blinked not understanding what he meant by that, Gaara saw her look and decided to explain it to her "Have you ever heard the myth of the fox clan?" He glanced over but wasn't surprised when Temari shook her head "Well, these fox ninja were said to have massive power."

"Village crippling power, but when the clan began to disappear people decided that they killing their own clan off. I have a different theory though, I think they were tired of war and stopped fighting. Although with my theory they would most likely be almost extinct right now. Meaning…" Gaara paused to see if Temari was listening.

She thought for a moment "Meaning that Naruto's friend is one of the last, a rare person?" Gaara nodded slightly "To be more specific, a rare fox. She must not be aware of her powers, otherwise we would have heard about this fully."

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Opening his eyes lightly naruto found himself in a guest bedroom in Gaara's household. Things were dark meaning it had to be pretty late, but he still couldn't sleep. He was worried about Kita, she seemed pretty depressed about losing Toki. The blonde didn't blame her, he would be just as depressed if it had happened to him.

Slowly he made his way across the hall to Kita's guestroom to check on her. Arriving there he found her sleeping quietly on her bed, He walked to her bedside and sat down on the edge. Something about her presence was comforting, like a child with his mother. But Kita was so much more than that, she was like an angel sent to help him out of his tough times. He slid down onto the floor and a minute after lying down he fell into a nice deep sleep.

**End of chapter 6**

* * *

**Next time – Open Adventures**

With a shrug naruto walked on ahead "there's no snakes, just bugs and… SHIT!!" He looked down at his foot to see a snake latched onto it "Scratch that, there are snakes."

**Don't miss it!**


	8. Open Adventures

Chapter 7 - Open Adventures

Alright, here's to my reviewers

**Ranting Writer** – Yeah, naming is really hard. But that is her short name, her full name will be revealed in later on chapters. I named her Kita because she was a fox and I thought of Kitsune so I named her Kita. Glad you liked it, remember that I'm still waiting for the next update of your story.

**Paul Evans** – Yeah, I was gonna kill him off by him fighting Naruto but then kita would have feelings of hate towards naruto and that wasn't very kosher. Defeats the purpose of the story, shikamaru was perfect for the task. Everyone has there own writing styles I guess, I never went to a writing class and I learned writing from role playing. I'm glad that you can tolerate my writing.

**ZombieBlood** – … Did my dirty trick work though? XD heh… well, Naruto would probably get in trouble if he had more than one girl…

Thanks for the reviews guys!!

* * *

**Field:** Hey Naruto, Are you good with snow?

**Naruto:** No

Field: oops…

**Naruto:** What?

**Field:** You'll find out

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the naruto show just the few character's that I created.

* * *

**Chapter 7 – Open Adventures**

--

**At konoha**

**--**

Tsunade looked over the team she assembled to retrieve Naruto and Kita. The group was made up of Sai, Sakura, Kiba, Shikamaru, neji and Tenten. The team was perfect for one group of three to attack head on while the other three flanked from the left side "Now remember the mission is to capture them, not to kill them. Dismissed." The teams left the office and went to pack some stuff for the mission. That is except for Sakura.

The fifth hokage looked at Sakura as everyone else left "Is something wrong?" The pink haired girl stared at the floor "Why are we chasing Naruto like we did with Sasuke?" She asked slightly disappointed at how her team was falling apart again.

"…" Tsunade didn't really have an answer to her question, even she didn't really know. At the long silence Sakura turned and left the office as the others had.

**--**

**Back at Suna**

**--**

Gaara folded his arms as he stood watching Naruto and Kita leave the village. They figured that konoha would be sending a team to retrieve them and they didn't want to put the village in jeopardy. The kazekage understood but it was hard watching them leave even though they said they would eventually be back.

He went so far as to order two of his shinobi to secretly follow them and keep them safe. After speaking with kita he knew what really happened two years ago that made her a missing ninja. The attacking village during a civil war set her up, they posed her as the enemy and no one argued against it.

Almost to the gate naruto turned around and waved goodbye to Gaara enthusiastically "See ya later!!" He shouted before turning back around and walking once more. Kita walked silently still trying to get over her issues, she never felt so helpless in her life as she watched Toki die.

Secretly she wanted to kill Shikamaru for how he killed her best friend so heartlessly. It wasn't something that one should want but she couldn't help it. Something seemed bottled up inside of her, was it her fox bloodline power? _A rare Fox._

**MWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Kita stared up at the top of the tent quietly contemplating what Gaara told her. Naruto didn't know about it but when she talked to Gaara he told her about someone who would know who she is. She was about to close her eyes when she felt Naruto roll over right next to her.

He was so close that she could feel his body heat, it felt good though. The warmth was something she hadn't felt for years, warmth that was unlike this. She turned her body so that she was facing him, as she did this she felt his arm drape over her waist. Her eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep, This felt so strange but so comfortable. Kita almost wished that the night would never end.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Naruto was the first to wake that morning to find himself so close to Kita. He stared at her beautiful face that was only inches from his, he leaned closer putting his lips softly to hers. After that he got up and walked out of the tent to find the sun rising over the mountains.

It was pretty cold even with it being summer. They must be not too far from the snow country, If they kept a good pace they would make it there before nightfall.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWM**

It has been three days since they left Suna and they still haven't reached the village hidden in the snow. That night they trudged through knee high snow trying to find a good place to camp, both of them were cold, tired and in need of a warm bath.

Kita perked up when she noticed light footprints on the top of the snow. Following it the two came to the gates of a village, a guard who was dressed warmly walked to them "May I ask what your business in the village of the snow is?"

"w-we were s-sent h-here by the k-kazekage to s-speak with k-Kinoko-san." Naruto told the guard while shivering pretty badly from the cold.

The guard looked at kita and naruto with sympathy "Follow me, I'll take you to him."

**End of chapter 7**

* * *

**Next time – Ice of horrors**

Warm tears rolled down Kita's face as she looked down at Naruto's cold face "Naruto… don't leave me… I can't do this alone…" She said before Nyuki put his hand on her shoulder "You need to move on without him, he's frozen solid."

**Don't miss it**


	9. Ice of Horrors

Chapter 8 – Ice of Horrors

**Field: /Stares off into space/** …

**Naruto:** Field… field!!

**Field:** Huh?

**Naruto:** you were staring off into space again

**Field:** oh, sorry…

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Bleh! I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Ice of Horrors**

Naruto sat close to the fireplace in Kinoko's house trying to warm up. In the meantime kita was speaking with Kinoko about the mystery behind her powers "What you must understand is that your ancestors were completely sick of fighting. That is all that people saw in them at the time, was their ability to fight. They decided to stop helping out other nations but as soon as they did a strange illness swept through the clan. It was unlike any illness they knew of because it wasn't an illness. Also the fox clan were very fast healers, making it hard for them to die easily."

Kita tilted her head slightly in curiosity "What was it then?" The old man pulled out a book with a strange symbol on the cover "It was a genjutsu, it made then truly believe that they were ill and the people's bodies did the rest." He opened the book and set it down in front of her "In every clan member there is unbelievable power that could most likely rival the Kyuubi, some there is less, others there is more."

"That's where you come in child, There is a tunnel on the outskirts of the village that leads to the hidden secret that your clan left behind. If you wish to find out your true identity you must make it through the tunnel to what the legend calls the Ice cavern. Although only a true fox demon may enter because of all of the protection that was sealed there. I will send my nephew with you as a guide"

Almost on cue a Teenager with orange red hair walked into the room and bowed "I am Nyuki and it is an honor to guide you." Kita stood up and gave him a slight nod "I am Kita"

**MWMWMWMWMWMWM**

A half hour later Naruto, Nyuki and Kita are walking through the snow again but this time headed towards a tunnel. Not liking the cold naruto complained slightly "Why do we have to be out in the snow again?! It's so cold!" Nyuki gave Naruto an odd look "stop your whining! It's not that cold!" At that naruto kicked his foot out of the snow and showed the red head his ninja sandals "I'm wearing sandals!! So stop being such an asshole!!"

Nyuki couldn't help but to chuckle at that as he listened to Naruto complain. Once the three got to the tunnel kita and Nyuki were first inside because naruto was falling behind.

As soon as Naruto stepped into the cave like tunnel all of the sudden he felt extremely cold. The cold overcame his body causing him to collapse; he lay there on the ground losing all of the heat from his body. Darkness overcame him as he lost consciousness, Kita looked behind her seeing naruto on the ground.

Running to his side she knelt down next to him "Naruto!! Naruto!!" She touched his skin to find it seemed frozen "no… N-naruto…" Warm tears rolled down her cheeks as she looked at naruto's pale face "Naruto… Don't leave me… I can't do this without you…"

The guide looked back at her and Naruto with a soft expression, the prophecy was coming true. This girl was definitely the one they had been searching for all this time. He walked over to her and put his hand on her shoulder "You need to move on without him, he's now frozen solid"

With a slight nod she leaned down to Naruto's ice cold face and pressed her lips against his. She stayed there for a moment, as a few of her tears fell onto his face. She sat back up straight taking one last look at her frozen friend before standing and following the guide slowly.

Going further down the tunnel the guide suddenly stopped and turned to Kita "From here on you are on your own. If I go any further I will share the same fate as your friend."

Kita looked at Nyuki with a confused expression not understanding "but… Where do I go from here?" The guide shrugged slightly as he turned back "Follow your instincts, but remember that if you don't hurry in finding what you need then you might lose Naruto to the Ice" With that he left Kita alone as he walked back to the tunnel entrance.

Arriving there he checked on Naruto to find that his lips had slight color back in them as well as where the tears fell. Glancing down the passageway he looked off into the darkness of the tunnel "Good luck, Kitsuna." He said out loud to no one before looking back at naruto.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Kita made her way through the icy tunnel quietly trying to focus on her task. She didn't even notice that the walls were becoming thicker with ice the deeper she got. Soon the path came to a dead end where ice was frozen solid over the passageway so think that it would take forever to break.

Her thoughts went to Naruto as she remembered him at the entrance "I don't want to lose naruto as well… He's all that I've got left…" Tears welled up in her eyes as she put her hands on the Ice "You can't… Take him from me!!" As soon as she spoke the last part she felt a warm wet feelings where her hands are.

Removing her hands she found that she was melting the ice, with sudden hope she put her hands back on and concentrated on getting through the ice. The ice melted away revealing a cavern filled with ice crystals sticking up everywhere.

In the middle was a spot where there was a frozen over spring like area. Walking closer she walked to the side and knelt down next to it. Placing her hands on it the ice began to rapidly melt before the large pool of water was steaming like a hot spring. She ran out of the room back to the entrance of the tunnel. Running up to Nyuki she looked to Naruto "How is he?" He looked up at her sadly shaking his head "He's gone… I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Not if I can help it!" She knelt down next to naruto picking him up in her arms before she began to head back towards the cavern room. She began slow but her pace soon turned into a full run with tears streaming down her face.

Getting to the Cavern she jumped down into the spring trying to warm Naruto's lifeless body up "come on!! Wake up Naruto!!" She splashed some of the water onto his face trying to think of what to do to save him "please…"

She laid him down on the edge of the spring before getting out and sitting next to him "What do I do?" Just then she remembered the part about her being a fast healer. Grabbing a chunk of ice she cut open Naruto's arm before then cutting open her own and mixed her blood into his.

As her wound healed she leaned down to naruto's face and kissed him deeply hoping that he would wake up. Naruto's wound began to heal as she kissed him, his body slowly became warm again. She sat up looking at the wound on his arm to see that it healed, joy spread across her face as she looked back at his face to see his eyes open.

He looked up at Kita with confusion on his face "Why are you… crying? I'm not dead am I?" At that Kita shook her head "No, you're alive. I thought that I lost you for a second there."

**End of Chapter 8**

* * *

**Next time – The same clan **

Taking the tray out he replaced it with a tray of newer blood "This blood is after the two came back. Take a look at how the foreign blood cells are latching to the originals and changing them. The fox cells are changing the normal cells causing the fox cells to multiply."

Looking back at Naruto the old man smiled lightly "within a week he will be a pure blood Sinopa." Hearing this Nyuki looked at Naruto as well "but… that's not possible!! He wasn't born into the Sinopa Clan!!"

**Don't miss it!**


	10. The Same Clan

**Field: /twirls in chair/** there haven't been very many reviews…

**Naruto:** Maybe people are busy?

**Kita: **So busy that they will take the time to read it but no time to review?

**Naruto:** Never mind

**Ghost Toki:** Don't make me haunt the story for reviews

**Kita:** I don't want to die

**Naruto:** Same here

**Nyuki:** Please review!! Or field might do something drastic again!!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto, I only own my story and my characters.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – The Same Clan**

Kinoko let out a soft sigh as he examined Naruto's unconscious body in the medical. Something about the boy was different, it could be the fact that he had been an icicle earlier that day.

Just then Nyuki walked in the room with a folder in his hands "I've never seen it done before. She somehow saved him! Does this mean that she is the one from prophecy? Will she rebuild our clan?" The boy asked with an excited tone in his voice.

The older man looked up at him before looking back at Naruto "It seems that she has already started." A quizzical look crossed Nyuki's face not understanding what his sensei meant by that "What?"

His question was answered as Kinoko pointed to the slight scar on Naruto's arm "He's one of us now, as logic would have it his life was hanging by a thread. In a final attempt to save him she cut her arm as well as his and mixed her blood into his. I've never seen this before but when it hit his bloodstream it changed him."

The man pulled out a file and showed it to Nyuki "I took the liberty of giving Naruto a medical examination when he first arrived. I drew some blood and tested it to find him blood type A." He put the tray with the blood on it under the microscope and let his student look at what the original blood looked like.

Taking the tray out he replaced it with that of a newer tray "This blood is after the two came back. Take a look at how the foreign blood cells are latching to the originals and changing them. The fox cells are changing the normal cells causing the fox cells to multiply."

Looking back at Naruto the old man smiled lightly "within a week he will be a pure blood Sinopa." Hearing this Nyuki looked at Naruto as well "but… that's not possible!! He wasn't born into the Sinopa Clan!!"

The Sinopa Elder shrugged slightly "well, then we keep him here for a week then we check to see if he is pure blooded, if so then Kitsuna could easily bring the fox clan back." He smirked darkly looking back once more to Naruto "To think that our blood had this kind of effect on others is amazing. This time when we get to the top the Uchiha clan cannot stop us, now that they are gone we will have free reign over the world."

**--**

**Four days later**

**--**

Naruto opened his eyes feeling a slight difference in his body, it didn't feel as heavy as it did before. He got off of the medical bed before walking to the door, opening it he found that the hallway stunk really badly. It smelled just like someone laid a fresh coat of paint on the walls that could made a person nauseous.

**'This place smells nasty… Let's hurry and get out of here…'** the kyuubi said in Naruto's mind as he tried to cover his snout.

'_Agreed'_ Naruto replied while making his way outside

He felt as if he was going crazy from his heightened senses. All of it was giving naruto a huge headache as he could just about sense the fluctuations in the air. Getting outside he covered his nose with the back of his arm in disgust. The smell of flowers was mingled in with the scent of food, snow and people and causing this unbearable scent.

**MWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Kiba sniffed the air while high on a tree branch, He opened his eyes looking towards where he knew the hidden snow village was at. Jumping down into the snow he looked at the others "We're on the right path, Naruto is definitely at the snow village. But… Are we sure that this is the best plan Shikamaru?" Akamaru dropped down out of the tree next to kiba.

Shikamaru looks at the rest of his team before looking back at Kiba in silence "Naruto won't bring himself to fight us, to him we are still his friends. All we need to worry about is the girl." He explains before using his radio "How does it look neji?"

"It's not naruto, the chakra isn't right, but I've found Kita." He responded over the com system to his partner, hearing that kiba frowned "What? But, I know naruto's scent!! He's in that village!! Unless… They made a decoy with naruto's scent…"

Shikamaru shrugged slightly as he looked at Kita "Our main priority is getting Kita. Let's head out."

**MWMWMWMWMWMWMWMWM**

Naruto stood in front of the tunnel where he first collapsed. He was told that kita was in there and he needed to talk to her badly. Taking a leap of faith naruto stepped into the tunnel, when nothing happened he began walking in further.

He made it all the way to the cavern to find kita sleeping on a bedroll in the middle of the floor. Staring at her he felt as if he was looking at a sleeping red fox. He walked closer before lying down next to kita and snuggled up against her and fell asleep.

--

_Naruto walked into the Kyuubi's large room to find the demon conversing with a small red fox. Both foxes looked at Naruto when he came in._

_'__**Welcome to the Sinopa clan. I am Celeste, your inner fox.' **__ The small fox said while it's tail swayed back and forth slowly __**'Whenever you need me all you need to do is come here. Do you have any questions?'**_

_Naruto gave a slight nod "What do you mean 'welcome to the Sinopa clan'??" _

_**'She means that you are now a full blooded Sinopa.'** The kyuubi answered for Celeste_

**End of Chapter 9**

**Next time – Broken Glass **

Rain fell hard as the two walked quietly to the safe haven that Elder Kinoko spoke of. Naruto couldn't help but to think of sakura and if she would live or not. Now he knew that they would never be his friends ever again, not after what happened.

**Don't miss it!!**


	11. Broken Glass

**Toki:** Woah!! Four reviews for the last chapter!! Too bad field is busy with school to see this.

**Kita:** That's settled, we keep the summary that I made.

**Nyuki:** Konoha's pursuit of Kita will be revealed in due time, It is crazy!! **/chuckles darkly/** I love what has been planned for this story!!

**Naruto:** I know that not many people like Sakura but she does have a good side to her.

**Kinoko:** Yes, field has thought of making a harem but it won't be happening for this story. And I am a good villain…

**Nyuki:** Oxymoron!!

* * *

**Naruto:** Also field wants to make a side story, but is stuck with two ideas. The first one is that secretly her cast is planning to over throw her and take control of the story. Second is a random crossover between this world and the Naruto world. So vote for which one you want in the next few chapters!! The winner gets put on the site and the loser gets flushed down the super sucker toilet to never be seen again!

* * *

**Kita:** Anyway so field doesn't own Naruto, just the Ocs like me

**Toki:** And me!!

**Nyuki: /smacks Toki on the head with fist/** Pipe down and die already!!

* * *

**Songs that fit this chapter:**

'Bother' – Stone Sour

'Second Chance' – Shinedown

'Cut' – Plumb

'Remember When it Rained' – Josh Groban

'Life is Beautiful' – Sixx AM

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Broken Glass**

Naruto opened his eyes lightly and sat up as a bad feeling washed over him. Taking a deep breath he got up before exiting the cave. He made it to the entrance when he sensed a weapon headed straight at him, jumping to the side he looked up to see Shikamaru standing on a large tree branch.

He could feel the anger rush through him as the images of Toki's death flashed through his mind "You better have a good reason for being here, you asshole!!" The boy shouted at the lazy jonin.

Not getting a response he took a step forward "I warn you right now, if you so much as touch Kita and I will rip you to bloody pieces!!"

At that comment shikamaru shook his head slightly "This is a rather bothersome mission, but I promise you that we are here peacefully." Hearing that comment naruto turned back to the tunnel "Liar, if it was peaceful you wouldn't have thrown a fucking kunai at me! This discussion is over!"

Suddenly Sakura dropped down in front of Naruto and punched him hard enough to throw him a small distance away from his little safe haven. As he skidded to a stop he slowly got up facing Sakura not sure what to make of it.

The pink haired girl got into a fighting stance expecting to be attacked but lowered her fists when Naruto started laughing. Not one of them could understand why he was laughing about; it was as if the boy finally snapped.

The blond haired boy finally turned around looking at shikamaru, Hatred burned in his eyes as he jumped at his old acquaintance "You killed Toki, now I'm gonna do the same to you!!" He pulled out a kunai for his attack only for it to be blocked by the Kunai of an extra person.

Naruto was thrown back onto the snowy ground before he was able to look up and see Toki standing in front of Shikamaru. The color drained from naruto's face as he stared at whom he thought was dead. Toki merely grinned darkly as he pulled out Kita's necklace "Forget something?" Naruto's attention was drawn to the tunnel as he heard Kita scream out in pain.

He had no clue as to what was happening so he turned and went into the tunnel towards where kita was. He got halfway into the tunnel but noticed that no matter how much he ran he wasn't getting any closer to kita. He was about to stop running when a barrage of weapons suddenly flew at him and sunk deep into his skin.

He fell his knees before looking at his bloody chest; pure anxiety kept him from moving. It was then that he heard a voice in the distance "Naruto!!" The voice belonged to none other than Kita "Naruto!!"

--

Suddenly he found himself at the entrance of the tunnel where he first walked out. He was on his knees but unharmed with kita standing behind him "Glad to see that you snapped out of it." She said with a smile before she turned her attention back to Shikamaru "You know, I've seen this genjutsu before. Have you somehow managed to bring toki back from the dead?"

Shikamaru shook his head with a smirk "I didn't kill him, just seriously wounded him. After you two took off he was given medical treatment and then he chose to help us." As if on cue toki walked out of the shadows while looking straight at his old friend.

Naruto got up and dashed at Toki all the sudden with a pure hatred "You damn asshole!!" his nails turned into claws right before he slashed at Toki's form. The thief jumped back to avoid the attack only to get elbowed in the back of the neck.

The shear force of the blow threw Toki's now limp body forward into the snow. As soon as that was taken care of the out-of-control fox went after Shikamaru. He pulled out a kunai and thrust it hard into the gut of which he thought was Shikamaru's. Without thinking he then pulled the kunai and thrust it toward the bottom of the ribcage. He could hear Sai call Sakura's name in horror and in looking up he found out why.

Sakura winced in pain looking down at the kunai that was jammed up under her ribs. He let go of the kunai with wide eyes, When he let go Sai jumped over and picked Sakura up in his arms before lying her down on the branch "Naruto! What have you done?!" He demanded as he tried to help his wounded fiancée.

The Jinchūriki stood there watching as both Shikamaru and Sai try to help the wounded Medical ninja. Suddenly he turned and took off running away from the village as fast as he could.

'_I'm such an idiot!! Damn it!! That wasn't suppose to happen!!'_

**_'Anger is the best tool, right Celeste?'_**

'_**Not when in a blind rage.'**_

**_'But that is the most fun'_**

'_BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!!'_

**--  
**

Naruto sat at the base of a tree while he hugged his knees tightly to his chest pondering how he should kill himself. His self-worth dropped to an ultimate low when he wounded Sakura instead of Shikamaru.

He looked down at the snow hearing someone walking closer to him "Just kill me now and get it over with… I don't want to return to Konoha…" Looking up he saw kita looking down at him.

Worry could be seen in her eyes as she knelt down next to Naruto and then embraced him in a tight loving hug. After ten minutes of silence kita finally spoke quietly into Naruto's ear "If I did then I would have to kill myself as well."

**--**

**Two days later**

**--**

Rain fell hard as the two walked quietly to the safe haven that Elder Kinoko spoke of. Naruto couldn't help but to think of sakura and if she would live or not. Now he knew that they would never be his friends ever again, not after what happened.

It seemed extremely possible that now he and kita were marked as dangerous missing ninjas and they would have assassination teams after them. Naruto hadn't slept for the last two days as he tried to make sense of the chaos in his mind.

He suddenly noticed that kita stopped walking as he bumped into her. Looking over her shoulder he saw a village "Is this it?" At his question Kita nodded "Yeah, this is where we will be staying before we go back to Suna."

**End of Chapter 10**

* * *

**Next time – Time of Dying**

Naruto frowned as he stood at konoha's gates, he wasn't sure whether to go in or leave. Kita was taken to the hospital and he wanted to know if she was okay but he was afraid that she didn't make it. Everyone seemed to be turning against him, he felt so alone. Maybe he should walk in to await his death.

**Don't miss it!!**


	12. Time of Dying

**Kita: /sleeps on the grass in a sunbeam/**

**Toki: /Goes around trying to haunt people/**

**Naruto: /watches intently as ants go back and forth on the ground/**

**Celeste: /licks paw after a meal/**

**Nyuki: /Fails at skipping rocks/**

* * *

**Field:** I don't own Naruto…

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Time of Dying**

Tsunade walks out of the emergency room before looking straight at Sai who simply sat drawing quietly. Walking over she sat next to him, he then looked up at her with no emotion on his face "Is Sakura okay?"

Tsunade shook her head sadly "She's stable, only barely though... Look, I'm sure that you're mad at Naruto but you can't blame him."

"Why not? He is the one that hurt her" Sai said as he packed up his ink and scroll "How's Toki doing?" Tsunade shrugged slightly "You'll have to go to his room and ask him. When you guys brought him in here the bones in his neck were broken and it is a miracle that he made it alive. What exactly happened?"

Sai stood up before walking towards Toki's room "It was Naruto. He has changed in some way, I think that Kita is using him. There could be trouble if we don't separate them."

"Don't worry about it, Sai. I've sent another team to bring her back. You guys get your strength back up." Tsunade said as she walked Sai walk out of sight.

--

Naruto sat on the roof of the Inn staring at the midnight sky, his thoughts lingering on Sakura. In the morning he and kita would be headed to Suna where Gaara has promised to keep them safe. His eyes were getting heavier with each passing second and soon he drifted off to sleep

_Naruto stood on a path that suddenly slit into two different directions. One went toward a peaceful place while the other went to a war torn battlefield. For some reason he chose to walk down the war torn path and stopped when he saw the bodies of everyone he ever knew lying on the ground soaked in blood. _

_Stepping over the bodies he continued down the path until he found a little boy sitting alone next to the body of his mother. The boy looked just like toki except in younger years, he was crying over losing his mom._

_Going further Naruto came upon Gaara who was crying after killing his own uncle. Things like this kept showing until Naruto found himself with a kunai jammed into Sakrua's gutt. Looking away from the scene he then watched a fight between him and kita. The fight was ended when the two charged at each other and Naruto's rasengan connected to the girl's gutt._

_Everything went black before Naruto saw everyone in the Konoha village lying on the ground dead. Turning and running to the Suna village he found that everyone there was dead. He knew that he had done this all, The inner foxes were taking control of him, the power was too much to control._

_He walked to the training area where kita would always practice to find a gravestone with Kita's name on it._

Naruto jolted into a sitting position having woken up from the nightmare, cold sweat rolled down his face as he panted slightly. A tear fell from his eye as he stood up and headed to his room, walking in he found Kita asleep like usual.

He stood over her caressing her cheek lovingly "Kita, no matter what happens, I promise to protect you."

'_**Can you protect her from yourself?' **__the kyuubi asked darkly_

'_**Don't make promises that you can't keep, Naruto.'**__ Celeste stated with a soft giggle_

'_**You should leave her while you can, before you end up hurting her like you did to that blond girl.'**_

'_**Don't tell him to run!! Foxes aren't that easy to kill!!'**_

'_**You haven't seen my boy fight!! He's a ruthless murderer!!'**_

'_I am not a murderer!! Sakura… got in my way…'_

'_**right, and that is why we don't use anger to fight.'**_

'_**I have been teaching him all these years, what do you expect?'**_

'_Shut up!!' _Naruto couldn't take much more of this. Having the Kyuubi was bad enough but now he has another fox to tend.

The fox boy laid down next to kita as he always did but this time he took in the feel of her warmth. He had a bad felling that things weren't going to go as expected when they arrived at Suna. Having two arguing foxes didn't clear his head at all.

--

**The next day**

**--**

The two were just about to the suna gates when Naruto felt odd. Suddenly Naruto felt Celeste's chakra leaking out of his body as it began to form a cloak similar to the Kyuubi's only gold. His gritted his teeth as he tried to hold back the fox that was inside. Noticing a change Kita took a slight step back "N-Naruto? What's going on?"

The fox boy fell to his knees clutching his left arm in pain "I… Can't control it… It's just… pouring out…" Soon his eyes dilated and he became more fox like in appearance, he literally shifted into a large golden fox. Kita could tell that some outside force was causing this, but finding out what it was would be difficult.

Naruto soon lost control as the fox took over and looked at Kita dangerously. Celeste stood up before walking towards kita "I thank you for awakening me. I never thought I would feel like a human again." Seeing the look on Kita's face the fox frowned "What's wrong? Have you not awakened Nolan yet?"

After a minute of silence celeste understood "I see, you don't know your powers." The fox raised a paw towards the girl with its paw facing upward "Come Nolan! Rise out of your slumber!" As soon as this happened Kita began to feel pain deep in her chest right before golden chakra began coming from the girl's body.

When the chakra stopped coming out the fox grew angry "Stop hiding yourself!!" She then swatted her paw at kita, throwing the girl into a nearby sand dune. The Fox's fluffy golden tail swayed back and forth slowly as she waited for Kita to get out of the sand.

Suddenly from below the sand a fox rockets out and straight at Celeste. Jumping to the side the golden fox looks at where she was at to see a large, red, one tailed fox that is baring it's fangs at her "Celeste… Why is a goddess such as yourself residing in a human?" The fox asked in a dark voice

Celeste simply smiled as she sat straight up "Lord Nolan, Do you remember Kyuubi? He was once outcasted after trying to overthrow you." She paused with a chuckle at seeing the other fox get angered "My human holds that very fox, they have actually grown to work with each other."

In a sudden burst of hearing that comment the larger fox jumped at Celeste wanting to tear her to pieces. In a swift motion she blew something from her paw at him causing him to fall to the ground in front of her. The fox slowly melted back into Kita, Celeste did the same becoming Naruto once more.

Kita stood up slowly before facing her best friend with a piece of Nolan still in control. Not totally aware of what he was doing he created a clone and began forming his rasengan. When she charged at him with a Kunai he thrust it into her stomach. The force the blow ripped through her flesh and sent her flying about 10 feet from him.

Suddenly he regained control of his body only to find a bloody Kunai in his hands. Naruto snapped out of his anger seeing his love lying on blood soaked sand "Kita!" the fox girl tried to smile through the pain as Naruto knelt by her side "Naruto... I... I love you..." She confessed to him in pain, normally her wound would have healed but it wasn't.

Although Naruto was forced to jump to the side when a kunai just about hit him. More weapons came at him that he was able to dodge but soon he noticed that they were getting him away from Kita.

Kakashi quickly went to the fox girl's side and picked her up in his arms. Naruto began to run at his former sensei until he had to dodge more weapons. About 7 anbu jumped in front of Kakashi to keep Naruto away.

--

**Three days later**

--

Naruto frowned as he stood at konoha's gates, he wasn't sure whether to go in or leave. Kita was taken to the hospital and he wanted to know if she was okay but he was afraid that she didn't make it. Everyone seemed to be turning against him, he felt so alone. He considered letting Sai kill him but then he decided that he should check on Kita first.

**End of chapter 11**

* * *

**Next Time – Plan of Destruction **

Naruto stood looking out over the village with a large group of sand ninja next to him. The mission was simple, rescue Kit and get out. But this weird feeling swept over him as if it was going to be worse than what they planned for.

**Don't miss it!!**


	13. Plan of Destruction

**Toki:** I get a big part!!

**Kita:** Shut up you traitor!!

**Naruto:** Yeah you have a big part, but you have small d…

**Nyuki: /Interrupts Naruto/** Don't talk about stuff like that!!

**Kinoko:** Stop fighting!!

**Naruto & Nyuki:** NO!!

**Celeste:** Calm down, Naruto

**Kyuubi:** Let them fight, they need the anger.

**Nolan:** Shut up you back stabbing traitor!!

**Kyuubi:** Them are fightin words!!

**Nolan:** Bring it on!!

**Kita:** cat fight…

**Field:** EVERYBODY SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO FINISH MY MATH HOMEWORK!!

**Everybody:** … **/A cricket chirps/**

* * *

**Nolan:** Kita doesn't own Naruto, neither does field

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Plan of Destruction**

Standing in front of the gates he finally just pulled a kunai from his pouch and threw it behind him at a tree. It hit the trunk but when it did a sand shinobi landed behind Naruto. Looking at the sand ninja he frowned slightly "What does Gaara want?! Is he trying to capture me too?!" Naruto demanded before the man spoke up "quite to the contrary, He has sent a handful of us to help guard you. He also is sending a few more squads as we speak to help get Kita out of here."

Naruto nodded slightly understanding now what Gaara was up to. It made him feel a little bit better at how he wasn't going to be fighting all alone.

'_What do I do if Kita dies?'_

'_**Naruto, Sinopa don't die from normal wounds. We can only die from certain genjutsus. I told you that.' **_

'_**You never said anything like that!! Celeste, stop leading him astray!'**_

'_**I am not leading him astray, you are.'**_

'_**That doesn't matter!'**_

'_You should have told me sooner, damn it!!'_

'_**You were too busy crying like a baby before.'**_

Naruto looked up at the gate in newfound hope now knowing that he didn't kill kita. although he felt like a total idiot for what he did.

--

Nyuki slips into Toki's room quietly before setting a set of clothes down on the bed as well as weapon scrolls "Excellent acting, Myoko. Are you fully healed?" the boy nodded softly while looking his brother "I am. So what is this I hear of Naruto being part of our clan? What happened?"**(A/N I'm going to call him Myoko from now on)**

Giving a slight shrug Nyuki sat down on the edge of the bed "Kita gave him some blood and it took him over." A look of surprise crossed Myoko's face when he heard that "How's elder Kinoko doing?"

"He is pretty enthusiastic right now. He awakened Naruto's fox and found that the kid has Celeste. Celeste in turn awakened Kita's fox, Nolan."

Myoko's eyes grew wide at this news as if he just heard the ocean was made of jello "Kita has Nolan?! No wonder she was brought here with such injuries, knowing kyuubi and Nolan they would have been at each other's throats!"

Nyuki let out a soft sigh "It seems to be an interesting mix of the love that those kids have and then the hate that their foxes hold. So, tomorrow Naruto and some shinobi from Suna are coming to rescue Kita, gramps will be here in a few hours and our brothers are all on their way to join us. We will destroy each village one after another, except for the sand and snow villages."

Myoko gave a soft nod before carefully getting out of the bed "So, does anyone suspect our plan?" He asked before Nyuki shook his head "Good, now make sure that you tell kinoko that some of these village brats are stronger than they appear. Leave them to me, I have traveled with them and I know most of their weaknesses." He explained as he began changing into the new clothes.

As soon as he was dressed he sat down on his bed "I hate the name Toki, those two years have been long. Acting like a thief was pretty fun though. Kita always lectured me." Nyuki looked out the window "Meet me at the base of the hokage tower in a few hours. We have preparations to make for tomorrow." With that he slipped back out of the room, leaving his brother there.

--

The rest of the sand ninja's arrived late that night, when they did the group decided to go at daybreak. Naruto stood on top of the forth hokage's head as he looked over the village. The plan was to get in, rescue kita and get out. But Naruto had this bad feeling that things weren't going as planned. This might be the last that he looked over the Konoha village as it sit intact.

**End of Chapter 12**

* * *

**Author's note** – Yes I made it short, it isn't suppose to be a long chapter. As well as from now on Toki will be referred to as Myoko, and yes this means he is part of the fox clan. It is reason why he won't die. **/Twirls in chair/** I like cereal! Sadly I will not be adding a preview into the next chapter, because if I did it would spoil everything.

* * *

**Next Time – Open War**

**Don't miss it!!**


	14. SS1: Behind the Mask

**Field:** Sorry for the interruption from the story but I think that I have a problem on my hands. /looks at paper/ All of my characters have decided to go on strike over being treated unfairly for so few reviews

**Toki: **It was Naruto's Idea!! Let's kill him!!

**Field: /Has her bodyguards kick Toki out/** Don't talk to me you traitor! **/smiles to camera/ **see ya next chapter!!

* * *

**Foxes of war Side story**

* * *

**Part 1 – behind the mask**

"And cut!!" The director called after naruto kissed Kita lightly on the lips "Beautiful! That's good for today guys! I'll see you all tomorrow!!"

Naruto shakes Kita's hand "see ya tomorrow." With that he turned and walked to his apartment.

Kita looks down at her hand to see a crumpled up note that got put there when Naruto shook her hand. Opening it up she found a message that read: '_**Dear Kita, I have a plan to get rid of the author field-of-tears. Meet me at the ramen stand in two hours.'**_

With a smile kita turned and walked to her own apartment to get ready.

When she got there she found the door open and toki inside drinking alcohol "I thought I told you no more drinking!" she stated as she walked over and took away his drink "especially not in my house!!"

Toki let out a sigh looking at her "Well I have nothing else to do, in the last chapter I'm only seen in a hospital room. It's not fair, I'm getting portrayed as one of the bad guys!!" The actor complained before getting a dark look from kita "What? It's true, think about all of the readers who now think that I'm the bad guy because of me not liking Naruto!"

Looking at him with a smirk she set a bit of money in front of him "Let's go out for ramen tonight, okay?" Toki first looked at the money as if it was plagued before looking back at her "Let me get this straight, You want to go on a date with me… because I'm totally hot!"

Going along with it she nodded before handing him the note. After he read it he looked back up at her with a smile "I knew it"

**--**

**Two hours later**

**--**

Toki glares at Naruto "Kita, why is demon here?"

In turn Naruto glared back "Dude I'm not a demon!! And plus we are planning Field's demise!!"

As if on turn Kita then glared at them "Pipe down!! You're drawing attention!!"

After ordering their ramen the three began going over their plan "Alright, now after Nyuki distracts her then Toki and I are going to clip her access to the Internet. From there we write the stories, not her. To her this is some twisted game!! Power to the people!!"

**--**

**Two days later**

**--**

Naruto is standing on a building with a megaphone in his hand "Her reign of terror is over!! We will finally be able to live to people!! Who's with me?" The people on the street below yelling an affirmative 'yes' "Power to the people!! Power to the people!! It's time for us to overthrow the man!! Well… I mean woman!!" "Power to the people!! Power to the people!!"


	15. Open War

**Field:** I need to make an announcement before you read this chapter. This chapter was going to be longer but I had some problems with the cast. They overthrew me in a fit of rage and tried to write the chapters but failed and so they gave me my computer back. They will be fine as most of them are now sporting large bruises.

**Naruto:** You are mean when you're mad! One of your reviewers called me an idiot...

**Kita:** I think that's why you shouldn't read her emails!

* * *

**Field:** Anyway, to answer some questions! Don't worry about him forgiving the village, he doesn't want to be there anymore after this. He is currently unable to control his own actions so him and kita will remain friends. And yes Toki has been plotting against Naruto and Kita from the beginning. And no, I am not revealing my location to reviewers who threaten me.

**Myoko:** She lives in Buffalo, New york!!

**Field: /Glares/** You idiot!! anyway, back to what I was doing! Now, think about how strong Naruto was with the Kyuubi. Now think of him with a fox twice as strong as his fox as well as the Kyuubi. He can thoroughly kick ass now. Yes the Sinopa ancestors were peace loving but after the years the recent generation has wanted to reclaim the title of their clan. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Entire cast: **Field doesn't own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 13 – Open War**

Jumping quietly onto the roof of the hospital the sand shinobi turned to his comrades and signaled downwards. Two of them jumped down to the entrance then ran inside while the rest of the shinobi jumped to the window.

Naruto smashed through the window and threw a kunai at a leaf ninja hitting him in the chest. Going to the bed he found Kita looking up at him "Naruto... you came for me?" a smile could be seen on her face even though he was the one that hurt her.

A noise outside the door made the two look over in that direction only to see blood coming under the door. A second later the door opened and the two sand ninja stepped inside "Alright, let's go." Kita got up out of the bed only to find leaf shinobi holding the three sand ninja at knife point.

Naruto looked over at them to see Kakashi step into the room "Naruto, You're still as hopeless as ever." Naruto looked to the ground in slight lack of confidence. He almost forgot for a few years how this village had treated him. Kakashi sighed softly "This isn't what your father wanted for you when he sealed the fox into you."

At that Naruto looked back at Kakashi with wide eyes "My... Father? But... I thought that the forth hokage sealed the Kyuubi in me... Not my dad..."

Kakashi shook his head "Naruto, The forth did seal the beast in you." "But you just said..." Kita interrupted him "Naruto, the forth was your father..."

--

Everything felt blurry to Naruto from there on and somehow he found himself on the outskirts of the village facing Sai.

Naruto smirked slightly as he began shifting into a fox. Kita's eyes grew wide as she looked from Sai to Naruto "Naruto!! Stop!!" she screamed right before Myoko grabbed her "Toki!! You've got to stop him!!"

The black haired boy simply shook his head "This village has treated him like a demon. At first he was only part Sinopa at first because of the Kyuubi that was inside of him. Now he is a full blood Sinopa, only he has so much more power.

"You've done the impossible, you're continuously making the prophecy come true! Now the Sinopa clan will be unstoppable!" Kita pulled away from her ex-friend and faced him in anger "What's wrong with you Toki?! Can't you see what you're doing?!"

Nyuki stepped next to his brother "His name isn't Toki, my dear Kitsuna. His name is Myoko Sinopa, he's my twin brother. You've been lied to all of these years." Kita was about to say something when she was interrupted by a sudden explosion. Looking to where it came from she saw Celeste on the ground being held down by two other large foxes.

The fox struggled against them as she snarled in anger "Let go of me!!" Kita could see Kinoko walking closer to the golden fox with a medical needle in hand "Hold her still, this might sting a bit.

Kita was about to run at the Sinopa elder when Myoko held her back. She struggled to get out of Myoko's grasp "Kinoko!! Don't!! There are innocent people there!!" No one listened to the girl as the giant fox got injected with the red liquid.

Once the fluid was gone from the needle the fox calmed down. At once the other foxes released her and backed away in cation as if she was becoming a giant monster.

The celestial fox began to growl darkly as she stared intently at Sai who seemed frozen in fear. Suddenly the golden beast jumped at the boy & before anyone could blink Sai was lying wounded on the ground.

Looking towards the village Celeste took off in an instant in the direction of Konoha.

--

**Hours later**

--

Kita sat at the base of the tree when she heard Naruto walking up. Looking up at him she just about vomited at seeing Naruto licking blood off of his fingers.

The teen saw Kita's distressed look at which he smiled darkly "What's wrong? Did you want some?" Just the idea of tasting someone else's blood made her stomach uneasy. Standing up she let a tear roll down her face "Why? Why are you doing this?"

"For revenge for how they have treated us." those words cut Kita deep , anger filled her mind as she looked towards Kinoko "You greedy bastard!! What did you do to him?!"

The Sinopa elder laughed lightly "I have exposed him to the truth!!" Kita pulled out a kunai & began to run at the man when she was stopped all of the sudden. Being a foot away from the man she felt massive pain in her gut, looking down she saw a sword coming out of her skin.

Naruto then pulled the sword out and put it away. Myoko in anger of Naruto's action punched him in the face hard "Don't hurt Kitsuna!!" He then had to grab Kita and hold her back as she was about to go after Naruto.

Two other Sinopa people grabbed onto Kita and held her until finally Kita had enough of them. In a burst of red chakra she threw the three off of her. Smacking Naruto in the back of the neck she knocked him out cold.

She fended off the others until Kakashi jumped down next to her and picked Naruto up "Come on!! We need to get out of here!!" He said before jumping into the trees. Kita followed quickly not asking questions.

The others were just about to follow when Kinoko stopped them "Leave them alone! They've served their purpose. Myoko I want you to take John, Kuoko, Sapphire & harmony with you and tend to all of the wounded Konoha villagers. Afterwards help them repair their village."

--

Kakashi laid Naruto down on the grass before speaking into a radio "Sakura, I need you to get me some tranquillizer needles and bring them to designated meeting point C." _"Understood"_

After getting an affirmative he looked at Kita "What happened to him?" She looked at Naruto in worry "I don't know, Kinoko injected some red liquid into him and he started acting like a blood thirsty murderer."

Naruto's sensei nodded "One things for certain, the council won't allow him back in the village after what happened." Kita blinked slightly not sure of how to take this all in "Won't you get in trouble for helping us?" Kakashi shook his head at that "The hokage has it on file that we are on a different mission. We found out that someone was controlling Tsunade when she sent out those teams. I think that it was Myoko."

"where will we go?" Kita asked right before she saw Sakura land next to Kakashi. The pink haired ninja handed him the tranquillizers "Kakashi sensei, have you seen Sai?" Kita looked at the ground in silence before hearing the silver haired man speak "The others are taking him to the Suna hospital. We need to take Naruto there as well."

Sakura nodded before looking at Kita noticing blood on Kita's shirt from the stab wound "Are you alright?" Kita nodded slightly "it's healed already."

Kakashi picks Naruto up and gets the boy onto his back "We need to go now, there's a long trip ahead of us."

**End of chapter 13**

* * *

**Next Time – Searching for a Purpose**

Gaara was sitting at his desk doing paperwork when Temari busted into the room "The Konoha village has been attacked!" The Kazekage stood and walked to the door "Where is the team?" "only one of them came back with a few leaf ninja. Kakashi is on the way with Kita and Naruto."

**Don't miss it!!**


	16. Searching for a purpose

**Field:** I know, I betrayed you guys for letting sakura live, trust me she is vital for the story. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 14 - Searching for a purpose**

Arriving at the Suna hospital Naruto was put into medical care while Sakura went and checked on Sai.

Kita followed as they arrived at the nurses desk, Sakura tried to fake a smile "Excuse me, I am looking for a boy with the name Sai."

The nurse looked up and was about to speak when Shikamaru put his hand on the girl's shoulder "Sakura, I'm sorry... Sai didn't make it..."

Horror didn't come close to explaining the look on Sakura's face when she heard that.

Looking at Shikamaru she tried to make the truth go away "Where is he? Where did you leave him? He will surely die if we don't get him in here."

Shikamaru put his hands on her shoulders "Sakura..."

She shoved Shikamaru "Where did you leave him?!" She demanded as tears streamed down her face.

Shikamaru grabbed her by the upper arms "Sakura!! Sai is dead!! He died upon arriving here!!" Sakura froze as those cold words cut through her mind.

Shikamaru loosened his grip on her "I... I'm sorry... I shouldn't have yelled at you..."

The pink haired girl fell to her knees in unbelief "Sai..." she muttered to herself trying to find a way to bare the pain. Was this what it was like to loose someone?

Looking at the ring on her finger she stared at it in pain.

Shikamaru pulled a pink diamond necklace from his pocket before handing it to Sakura "Sai wanted you to have this... He was planning to give it to you after the wedding..."

Sakura took it before getting up and walking out of the hospital.

Kita was about to go comfort the girl before Shikamaru stopped her "This is Sai's plan, Sakura is surely going to kill me when Sai sweeps her off of her feet. He's such a hopeless romantic..."

**--**

Naruto opened his eyes finding himself lying in a puddle of red water.

Getting up he found a hallway full of angry spirits, it was as if his inside mind had become a living hell.

Voices were everywhere, whispering darkly to themselves.

Getting into Kyuubi's room he found celeste lying on the floor in pain. He quickly rushed to her and knelt beside the hurt fox "Celeste... What happened?!"

The fox raised her head looking at Naruto "They contaminated… our blood..."

"Who? Who did this?" He asked trying to get a decent answer.

Celeste looked around at the spirits "He won't leave..." Naruto looked up at the dark figures only to see a light figure that he recognized from pictures.

He remembered what Kakashi said as he slowly stood "Fa-father?"

The man looked around at all of the spirits before looking back at his son "Wake up. Naruto, wake up. This is your body, take control."

Naruto looked at the floor sadly "I... I can't... Also it doesn't matter anymore... I always end up hurting everyone around me..."

The forth hokage stepped closer "That may be true, but only you can walk this path. You've made me proud thus far, so don't quit now."

The kyuubi growled at the ghostly man in anger "This is all your fault... You've caused him enough pain! Leave! Now!"

**--**

**Two months later**

**--**

Pain stabbed naruto's arm as he lay in the darkness, opening his eyes he saw Kakashi staring down at him "How do you feel Naruto?"

He asked before Naruto frowned slightly "Hungry"

Kakashi looked over at Shikamaru "It worked"

Shikamaru who had been leaning against the wall walked over and looked at Naruto "You're right, there's no aggression."

Naruto suddenly sat up with a realization "Shit!! Sai!!"

Both jonin exchanged glances before Shikamaru decided to break the news to Naruto

"Don't worry… Sai isn't in anymore pain." The teen said before Kakashi then added to it "He's in a better place"

Naruto's eyes widened in horror "I KILLED HIM?!"

As if on cue Sai walked in and looked at Naruto.

Shikamaru glared at him for his bad timing "Speak of the devil… You are so bothersome…"

Naruto's sensei chuckled slightly before looking at Sai "How was the honeymoon?"

Naruto glared at Kakashi for making him think that his ex-teammate was dead "You guys are mean!!"

**End of chapter 14**

* * *

**Next chapter – Kiss of Death  
**

After becoming involved in a twisted plot to rule the world Kitsuna fights against Myoko. Can Kitsuna defeat him before he uses his special genjutsu, or is it too late for the fox clan?


	17. Kiss of Death Part 1

**Field: **For your information guys, Sakura didn't actually punch Naruto. It was part of the Genjutsu that Toki had Naruto trapped in.

**Sakura:** Jeez... You guys are mean!! How could you want me dead?!

**Kita:** Don't worry, they don't mean it.

**Toki:** Kita, do you really love Naruto better than you love me?

**Kita: /Nods/** Yup, you're a loser Toki. No one could ever love you.

**Toki: /Runs off crying/**

**Naruto: /eats masses of ramen/** Yummmmy!!

**Naruto:** Field-of--Tears does not own me or any other official Naruto characters. But, she does own the characters that she created and the plot for this story. No she is not writing this story for money. This story is a free enjoyment based story. With that said enjoy this next chapter.

**Chapter 15 – The Kiss of Death – Part 1**

_Naruto glared at Kita with pure anger, "You... What have you done?!" She didn't understand why he was so mad. _

_She had just saved his life, saved him from death and now he was ready to kill her. Kitsuna stared at him wide wide eyes before taking a glance down at the bloody body that lay on the ground, "I... I was just trying to... protect you..." _

_They stood there for what seemed like years until naruto made a shadow clone and began to create his special jutsu. _

_Kita took a step back shaking her head in shock, "N-naruto... Don't do this... Please... I love you..." She said with a pleading voice._

**--**

A sudden knock on the door woke Kita up from her nightmare, causing her to sit up abruptly, "NO!!" She screamed to no one at all and panted slightly.

Hearing the knocking she got up and then opened the door, "Yes?" She asked peering out at Sakura who seemed out of breath.

"Kita!! come quick!! Naruto is back to normal!!" Kita didn't expect to hear that bit of information, "He's really normal? The effects of the drugs are gone?"

Sakura nodded as she caught her breath, "Yeah, he's been asking for you."

The face that had shown only sorrow for the past 2 months finally showed a smile. "I'll be there right away." She told Sakura and shut the door so that she could get changed.

Walking to her dresser she pulled out a set of her clothes than a set of black clothes for Naruto to change into.

Ever since the Konoha village fell there has been a panic everywhere of what village would be next. Many ninja had fled to Suna, though no one knew what had happened to the Hokage.

She had disappeared during the attack and hasn't been seen since that day. Kakashi and Shikamaru worked hard to get Naruto back the way that he was suppose to be with many failures.

It seems that they finally got their idea to work after two full months.

On the top of the dresser sat a picture of Naruto's old team showing Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi in a frozen still of a happy time. She kept it around to have something to wish towards.

Slipping out of her dirty clothes, she quickly pulled on her new clothes and grabbing Naruto's fresh clothes. With that she grabbed her wallet, left her apartment and headed towards the hospital.

**--**

Walking into the doors Kita found herself face to face with Naruto who was just about walk out. For a long moment they stared at each other before Naruto finally closed the gap by embracing her in a hug.

Kita bit her lip and forced back the tears as she wrapped her arms around him to complete the hug "I missed you."

Naruto pressed his face to her shoulder as he took a deep breath, "You smell like roses." He muttered into the fabric of her shirt lovingly.

Pulling away playfully kita looked into his eyes before giving him a soft kiss "You smell like hospital clothes" she replied to him before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back "I'm sorry"

They kissed passionately for a moment until kita pulled her lips from his "For what?" Naruto looked away in worry "I couldn't stop them, I killed so many people."

Kitsuna shook her head and embraced him once more in a hug "It's not your fault. They were using you, using your power to over throw the village. No one blames you, Especially not me."

She lifted his chin with her hand after releasing him and looked deep into his eyes "They drugged you, hurt you, Forced you to kill... I promise you, they won't get away with it... I am going to hunt them down and kill them..."

Naruto stared at her quietly beginning to understand the anger that she felt towards the Sinopa clan.

With a giggle Kitsuna handed naruto fresh clothes "I brought you some clothes to change into so that you don't have to wear that orange piece of trash outfit that you always wear."

Naruto smirked slightly "Does this mean that I get to kiss you from now on?" The fox girl grabbed Naruto by the shirt to pull him closer and kissing him deeply.

This took Naruto by surprise never the less he began kissing her back passionately. When they finally parted lips Naruto couldn't help but to smile "I'll take that as a yes."

**--**

**The next day**

**--**

Kita checked her weapons pouch once more before looking at Naruto "Five hours, if I don't come back after that, I'm most likely gonna be dead."

At her comment Naruto's eyes widened in surprise "But... I thought that you were invincible..."

Kitsuna shook her head sadly "That isn't the case on this particular mission. There are three things that can kill us; Genjutsu and Bijuu extraction."

Naruto frowned as he only heard two and thought of it as odd that she said their was three ways "I think that you are missing one..."

The fox girl looked at the ground for a moment before looking up at him "Destroying one's inner fox. Thus, mind obliteration. Toki, is a master of the special genjutsu that is needed to kill us. It's doubtful that he knows what he is capable of doing though."

Her tone sounded cold and dark with that last comment causing a cold shiver to go down naruto's spine.

The two foxes exchanged a long passionate kiss one last time before Kita set out on the possible suicide mission. Leaving Naruto standing all alone at the Suna gates.

"Please, Return safely my love." Naruto whispered softly as he watched her shrink into the distance.

**--**

The Sinopa elder let out a soft sigh as he looked up at Toki "She's here, do what you have to do. Kill her if necessary, I want to show the world what happens when people mess with us."

The fox warrior nodded softly as he bowed to the elder "I will not fail you, sir. Nothing can stop our return now, not even a love struck royal fox." With that he stood straight and took leave of the tent with intent to kill.

Kinoko watched the boy leave with a dark chuckle "Such is that of the new world. No one will oppose us. Not even the strongest of Rouge Sinopa."

**--**

Kita had been walking ever since she left Suna, not stopping for anything until she caught sight of Toki.

Her blood began to boil as she saw him, her rage began to take control and soon she wasn't really aware of what she was doing anymore. Making for the next while a blur of unknown memory.

They fought for about an hour until Kitsuna realized that she was trapped in his genjutsu.

Toki smirked as the fox girl's weapons passed right through him "You know, I could kill you right now. But that's not very fun now, is it?" he chuckled as he then appeared right in front of her "I think I'm just going to torture you first."

He said while caressing her cheek with his left hand.

He went in and kissed her lightly on the lips only to frown as she pulled away in disgust "What's wrong? Am I not as pleasurable as your love? Does he taste that much better than me?"

Kita slapped Toki hard across his cheek only for toki to laugh "Go ahead slap me again. I dare you." Suddenly his image changed into Naruto and she froze up

"Kita!! Go ahead!! slap me!! you know that you want to do it!! I destroyed the konoha village!!"

For some reason Kita couldn't bring herself to slap him so he moved in closer and began kissing her. Finally she slapped him hard enough to throw him 3 feet to her left

"Don't touch me!!" She growled darkly at him before he changed back into his real body.

Toki smirked as he licked his lips "You taste good, It's too bad that you're going to die. I would've loved to have you as a mate." He pulled out a Kunai and thrust it into her gut

"Do you change your mind? Or do I have to stick a thousand kunai into your weak little body before you will make me your mate?"

The fox girl was now doubled over in pain from the wound "Go to... hell... You bastard..." She muttered darkly at him.

Toki walked closer to her and put his hands on both her cheeks and made her look at him "Don't be like that. All you have to do is kiss me like you kiss Naruto and this will all be over."

The response that he got from her wasn't the one that he wasn't as she spat in his face. He snapped his fingers and invisible chakra rope wrapped around Kitsuna and bound her arms to her sides

"This isn't such a hard request, just kiss me and I'll let you go. If you will only kiss me like you do to naruto then I won't kill you."

With that said her grabbed the hair on the back her head and forced her to look at him "I'm not asking that much, just your love. A simple kiss. Then you will be mine and you will be alive."

He pulled another kunai from his pouch and stabbed it into Kita's chest where her heart is "One simple kiss and you won't have to suffer."

Kita gasped in pain and toki smirked before he began twisting the kunai to cause more pain

"Where's your love now? Why isn't Naruto coming to save you? Are you that insignificant? Does he not love you enough to come save you? TELL ME!! WHY IS NARUTO NOT COMING TO SAVE YOU?! OBVIOUSLY HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!"

With that he stabbed another kunai into Kita's solar plexus in anger "I think I've had my fun, It's time for you to die. Would you like to see Naruto one last time before I end your pitiful life?"

**To Be Continued... **


	18. Kiss Of Death Part 2

**Field-of—tears:** ***Bursts in singing*** Because when I, arrive, I I bring the fire make you come, alive, I can take you…

**-silence-**

**Naruto: *stares at the stranger*** Who are you?

**Kita: *smacks him*** Don't be a moron!!

**Naruto:** What? What did I do?

**Kita:** I told you not to talk to strangers!!!

**Toki: *scratches back of head*** Is that the… what is it called? Airbender?

**Nolan:** I think you are looking for the word 'Author'

**Toki:** That's it!! The Author has…. ***suddenly becomes gloomy*** returned… great…

**Celeste:** Shut up the both of you!! It is an honor to be in the Author's presence!!

**Toki & Nolan: *Burst out laughing*** Yeah right!!!

**Nyuki: *starts singing*** I make the good girls go ba…

**Kinoko: *Smacks him with cane***

**Field-of—tears:** Anyway, sorry about the long wait. Here is the next chapter

* * *

**Previously:**

"_This isn't such a hard request, just kiss me and I'll let you go. If you will only kiss me like you do to naruto then I won't kill you."_

_With that said her grabbed the hair on the back her head and forced her to look at him "I'm not asking that much, just your love. A simple kiss. Then you will be mine and you will be alive."_

_Kita gasped in pain and toki smirked before he began twisting the kunai to cause more pain_

"_Where's your love now? Why isn't Naruto coming to save you? Are you that insignificant? Does he not love you enough to come save you? TELL ME!! WHY IS NARUTO NOT COMING TO SAVE YOU?! OBVIOUSLY HE DOESN'T LOVE YOU!!"_

_With that he stabbed another kunai into Kita's solar plexus in anger "I think I've had my fun, It's time for you to die. Would you like to see Naruto one last time before I end your pitiful life?"_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 16 – The Kiss of Death Part 2**

**

* * *

  
**

Blood slowly puddled up below the young Fox girl's body as she lay cringing in pain on

the ground. Clutching at the dirt she looked up at Myoko with hopelessness. There was

nothing left that she could do, he was going to kill her. That would be the end of that.

She began looking back at all the time she got to spend with Naruto.

-

Lying under the sun and staring up at the clouds. The warmth of his kiss, the comfort of

his embrace, his beautiful smile… She would never, ever be able to see him again… The

trials they both have gone through together, the happiness they shared, it will all be lost.

Just like her feeling for him.

-

'_Die, I am going to die… No matter how much I think about it…I will never accept the fact that I'm dying…Losing to my inability to _

_break free… I'm worthless if I can't even save myself from this… Me and my fox are going to… Wait!! My fox!!'_

Things melted away around her into a grassy field and Nolan sat next to her "Get up,

you're not dead. You can find the power. Use it. Remember the ancient words!!!" Kita stood up and took a deep breath "Will it work?" "Of course"

Kita closed her eyes and reached out to Nolan "Oust yir kit Gertuvel lantinnu a leich liddoch mach don virk! COMBINE!!"

- _ - _ - _ -

Myoko's eyes widened as his jutsu was suddenly broken "What the hell?! How did you…?!" He stopped talking

when the chakra coming from Kita rose higher by the second. The girl wasn't even a girl anymore,

She had begun changing into a small(Human size) fox.

-

This wasn't a game anymore, It was going to be a slaughter. Myoko knew that he had no chance against this kind of power.

The power of the heaven Foxes. Yet, knowing all of this he stood his

ground knowing he still had his genjutsu.

-

The fox stood and stared growling at him "How dare you treat us like some common filth! Do you have any idea who we are?" Demanded

the combined voices of kita and Nolan. Myoko's eyes widened more at the voice "uh… n-no…" he sounded

scared but then he did the most foolish thing ever. He tried to run.

-

The fox suddenly appeared in front of him "Going somewhere, human? You tried to kill us, you harmed and

killed our friends, destroyed the balance of the nations and what do you do? You try to run. All of your

clan will pay for the crimes that you have done. And above all. You forced the goddess to murder

those whom have done NOTHING!!!"

-

The red fox stepped closer "You will be erased, you insignificant bug!!" the fox swatted at Myoko

only for him to try running again "You cowardly little...!!" The fox turned to see the others in the

fox clan using their powers to shield and protect Myoko. A deep growl came deep from the throat of

the Fox. they were planning to attack it. what a waste. The fox blew a mighty attack from it's mouth that became directed

at the group. the fox clan scattered and most of which avoided it.

a few unfortunate souls were torn to shreds where they stood.

-

Myoko looked to where his comrades had once stood in shock. In anger he shifted into his huge fox form. A gray,

one-tailed fox with red eyes now stood where the boy once stood. The giant fox advanced to Attack the red fox when

the red fox jumped through the air and snapped it's jaws shut on the other fox's throat. In a shift motion

it ripped the throat out leaving the fox to transform back into the human and collapse

to the ground dead.

-

Suddenly three foxes were almost about to pounce on the fox. Nosuna(what i"m gonna call the red fox)

jumped out of the way before pouncing on the back of one of them.

Nosuna bit deep into the back of the fox's neck causing the mighty animal to roar in pain. It tried to shake

it's attacker off to get changed back to a human. There Nosuna stood with the limp body of Nyuki in it's mouth,

This meant war to the fox clan and they began to surround the Red fox in their fox forms.

-----

**Meanwhile  
**

----

Kita returned to Suna and completely silent. Naruto ran to great her but she just brushed past

him and went to the kage's office. Something wasn't right, she would of at least said hi to naruto.

-

Naruto ran up and stopped in front of her "you okay?" he asked as he kissed her "I was so worried about you…"

Kitsuna looked up into his eyes and smiled "I'm fine… now that I'm with you…" she snuggled into his arms as she

pulled a dagger from her shirt pocket stealthfully.

* * *

**End Of Chapter 16**


End file.
